


Finding Love in Purgatory??

by oceansurfer33



Category: Nicole Haught - Fandom, Waverly Earp - Fandom, Wynonna Earp (TV), wayhaught - Fandom
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Dating, F/F, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Holidays, Lesbian Character, Love, Sisters, Smut, Summer, Tacos, True Love, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-15 18:42:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17534153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceansurfer33/pseuds/oceansurfer33
Summary: Story of Nicole Haught and Waverly Earp as they become a couple, fall in love, and explore their "firsts" together. "Firsts" chapters are not recommended for children. Along with cute sister moments between Waverly and Wynonna, banter between Wynonna and Nicole, and of course the interjections of other super important characters throughout. I will take requests!!





	1. Just Say Hey

Nicole looks across the street at Shorty’s, peering in through the open door, hoping to see the beautiful brunette she had met a few weeks earlier. They’d only shared a few conversations and a couple late night drinks, but Nicole felt a connection already. Waverly was nothing that she expected and everything that she didn’t know she wanted, until now. This girl could make her swoon, and want to protect her, hold her. At the same time, Nicole just wanted to give her everything she wants, whether that be a vegan dinner or something far more personal. Her mind drifts, thinking about how insanely beautiful Waverly is. She nearly fell out of her chair when Nedley coughed suggestively at her. “Sorry, sir.” He went into his office and Nicole allowed her mind to wander back to Waverly. She thought of her walking into the office, bringing her lunch, sitting on her desk with her toned legs in tight jeans crossed, the gap between her Short’s t-shirt and jeans letting a little strip of skin show. Nicole let her breath hitch before she decided it was time to put her game-face on and take her break.  
She walks across the street and into Shorty’s, a bright smile on her face when she saw Waverly behind the bar, not too busy. “Hey there, stranger!” Waverly’s face lit up. “Officer Haught, what a pleasant surprise, I thought Nedley had you chained to that desk over there.” They chuckled and Waverly bat her eyes, hoping she could persuade Nicole would stay for lunch. “Do you want something to eat?” Nicole thought for a minute, but knew she couldn’t stay for long. “Actually, I can’t stay for lunch, but I was hoping you might want to have dinner later?”  
Waverly’s mind was racing, did Nicole Haught just ask her on a date? What would she wear? Does she even like girls? She knew she liked Nicole but was it more than just friends? She just broke up with Champ a few weeks ago, and she doesn’t regret it at all but, is she ready to jump into something new so soon? What if she does go on this date with Nicole, she’s so much more experienced, what if she doesn’t measure up? Everything in her mind is telling her no, but her body.. Her soul is telling her yes.  
Nicole realizes how long it’s taking for Waverly to answer and she starts to back-track. “Or, you know, it’s okay if you’re busy or don’t want to… it’s okay, I should probably get back to work anyway.” She starts to walk away when Waverly grabs her hand to stop her. “No, no.. Nicole, I’d like to, love to, have dinner with you.” 

 

\---

Nicole knocks on the door to the Homestead, which she finds utterly charming in every way. The land, the barn, the house itself. She’d been inside a few times, but only on business with Wynonna and Black Badge. It’s how she met Waverly, sitting at the kitchen table when she came down the stairs in her (very short) silk robe. Waverly opens the door and Nicole almost chokes. Nicole tries not to be obvious while she looks her date up and down. Waverly’s wearing this blue romper and jean jacket, her long legs tan in the evening sun, her hair flowing down onto her shoulders. Nicole could’ve spent the whole night staring at her, she felt like the luckiest woman in the world. “You..like the view?” Waverly loved the attention she was getting. “Uhm, yeah.. You look beautiful.” Waverly takes Nicole’s hand and spins her somewhat awkwardly. “You clean up really nice, Officer.” Waverly admires Nicole’s tight ripped jeans and button up, her sleeves rolled above her elbows showing off strong arms.  
“Ready to go?” The two get into Nicole’s car and head off to dinner, chatting away about everything and nothing at the same time, the intensity of their absent touches growing each time. Waverly couldn’t wait until the end of the night. She loved the conversation between them, and the food and wine was to die for, but when Nicole spoke to her, she couldn’t help but let her eyes wander down her perfect face to her soft, glossed lips. She wondered what it would be like to kiss her, to run her hands over her shoulders and into red locks. She hoped Nicole was feeling the same, and judging by the looks she was getting in return, at the end of tonight she might be kissed.  
The ride back to the Homestead was not short enough. Nicole had let her hand drop from the wheel and into the arm rest, fingers skimming Waverly’s exposed leg. It was driving her crazy, wanting to touch her, to feel her hands brush against Waverly’s skin, to feel the warmth between them. Without warning, Waverly intertwined their fingers and squeezed lightly on Nicole’s hand. It felt so good to hold her hand, and as they pulled up to the house, Waverly’s heart began to race.  
Nicole knew she wanted to kiss Waverly, but she doesn’t want to push her into something she isn’t ready for. This is her first relationship with a girl, does she even want for her to make a move? They walked up the front porch, and when they got to the door, Waverly turned around to face Nicole. “This was amazing, Nicole, thank you. I couldn’t have asked for a better first date.” There was a moment of silence and exchanged smiles before Nicole took Waverly’s hands by her sides. “Me too, Waves. I just feel so lucky.” She tilted her head slowly and leaned in, breathing in just before their lips meet.  
Waverly’s world exploded. She had never felt more passion from a kiss. Their lips crashed together, Nicole’s arms wrapped around Waverly’s waist while Waverly’s found their way into red locks. The smaller woman’s back hit the front door, Nicole’s tongue begging for entrance into her mouth. Waverly’s tongue fought back while they both struggled for air. Nicole’s hands slipped down from her back to her waist and then behind to Waverly’s ass. She rested them there and then squeezed lightly. Waverly let out a moan, and Nicole pulled back. “Waves.. Wow. I mean, really, you are so sexy. But I want to do this right, and I… I can slow down. We don’t have to go too fast. I’m not expecting anything.” She looked down to their hands. “Yeah, maybe you’re right. We probably should slow down.. But, if you want, you could come in for a drink? We can talk, I can put something on, I really just don’t want this night to end.” Waverly bit her lip and looked into her eyes. Nicole fought the urge to pick her up and bring her inside right then and there. But, she thought again. “I would love to, but I have to work tomorrow, and I’m not sure I could control myself if we went inside right now. So, I’m hoping I can stop by for coffee tomorrow morning at Shorty’s?” Waverly pulled Nicole down by the neck and kissed her deeply, tongue pushing into her mouth, and pulling away slowly, making Nicole desperate for more. “Until tomorrow.”  
“Later, Waves. Sleep tight.”


	2. The Second Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Waverly go have coffee...sorta. Shorty's is empty, Nicole's late for work.

Waverly put on her best Shorty's t-shirt and jean shorts this morning, making sure she checked three times in the mirror. She knew she would see Nicole today, and she wanted to look HOT. Hot enough to make Nicole's heart skip a beat, and maybe just enough to make Nicole  _want_ her. Waverly couldn't sleep last night. She tossed and turned thinking about their kiss.. how Nicole's hands moved across her body, how much Waverly had wished she opened the door and led them both inside. 

 

Nicole strolled in with her navy blue Purgatory Police button-up, and she looked official as hell. Waverly winked at her as she poured them both some coffee. "Here's a fresh cup for Purgatory's finest. And I do mean  _finest."_

_"_ Thanks, Waves. So, I was thinking about last night.."

Waverly couldn't  _stop_ thinking about last night. In fact, besides changing the coffee filter, it was the only thing she could think about, especially how much she wanted to do it again. "Me too! I mean, you were amazing. I.. I had a great time." "As did I. You definitely know how to impress on a first date." She pointed to Waverly's outfit. "And every other day, apparently."

Waverly looked around the bar and motioned to the emptiness. "Yeah, well, I wish other people felt the same. It would be good for business" She frowned and started wiping down the bar. Nicole reached across the bar and grabbed Waverly's hand.

"Hey, I'm happy to be the only one. Not everyone is aware of the beauty that's right in front of them." With that, Waverly grabbed Nicole's arm and pulled her around the bar to the back room.

 

She backed into the wall and pulled Nicole against her. Nicole put one hand on the wall by Waverly's head to ground herself and the other on Waverly's hip as she smiled and leaned in. Waverly's lips parted as she grabbed Nicole's neck and face. The two kiss as if their lips were made for each other. The brunette is pulling her endlessly closer as she feels the ache between her legs grow. Nicole's thigh pushes between Waverly's and they continue to make out passionately against the bar wall.

Nicole tried to speak in between kisses, "Wave.." Waverly's hands move to Nicole's back. "Wave.. I.." Waverly breaks the kiss and her head hits the wall lightly in frustration.  _Why is she stopping this? Does she not want me?_

 

 

Nicole sees the want in her eyes and gives in. She kisses Waverly's neck, kissing from her now exposed collar bone up to her ear, licking paths with her tongue while her hand holds Waverly's jaw lightly to the side. Waverly's hands are in Nicole's hair, pulling her closer. Nicole ducks down and pulls Waverly's legs up, so she's holding her against the wall. The brunette holds on to her as they kiss deeply. This straddled position lets her be closer to Nicole than she ever has been. She can feel her strong arms holding her. Her chest rising and falling with each panted breath. 

 

Nicole tilts her head to the side allowing Waverly access to her neck as the brunette pulls red locks out of the way. As Waverly is kissing her neck, Nicole begins to move them. She's backing them up into the main area of Shorty's. Wild fantasies run through Waverly's mind before she feels the sturdy pool table slide under her thighs. Nicole sets her down, pulls back, and plants a slow, passionate kiss to Waverly's lips. Nicole moans in approval while she slowly pulls back. 

 

She looks down at Waverly and shakes her head, realizing how long they had been in the back. She has to go to work, as much as she would rather not. "Waverly, baby, I'm so sorry. I have to go to work before Nedley comes looking for me.. you know, protect and serve and all that." 

 

Waverly laughs lightly as she grips Nicole's waist, pulling her in between her legs and wrapping them around her. "Well, officer.. you are definitely serving right here" Nicole laughs and backs away. "Are you free tonight for dinner? I was thinking I could cook for you..at my place?"

 

_Her place? With her BED? And she can cook? I am IN FOR IT._ "I have to work until 8, and then I'm free all weekend!"  _Should I not have said that?_

 

"Well, then, I'll text you the address, and you can come over whenever you're ready. I'm sorry that I have to go.. know that I really don't want to."

 

Waverly kissed her cheek and moved around Nicole. She started towards the bar, swaying her hips, making sure Nicole could see her. Nicole let out a mix between a moan and a growl. "I'm really...really sorry."

 

"Oh, I know. I'll see you tonight, Nicole. Oh! What should I wear?" Nicole raised an eyebrow and smirked at her. "Be comfortable...but I wouldn't be opposed to something sexy"

 

_Nicole wants sexy?  Then that's exactly what she's gunna get._

 

 


	3. Anticipation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Wynonna have a talk. Nicole is frustrated at work and leaves as soon as possible to get her house ready for their date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have some ideas for later chapters but I will take requests in the comments! Also I’m posting chapter 3 from my phone so I apologize if the formatting is odd.

A few hours later, Wynonna walks into Shorty’s. She sits down at the bar across from Waverly who is pouring beer for a group of imbiciles, including her ex, Champ Hardy. “I can’t believe you dated that washed up rodeo clown” Waverly chuckled and rolled her eyes. 

“There really wasn’t much of a selection.. in that department.” 

Waverly poured another glass of whisky for her and took a deep breath. “And since we’re talking about my relationships, I want to talk to you about something” Wynonna day up, sobered by Waverly’s tone. She tilted her head to the side slightly and raised an eyebrow. 

 

“Is this about Nicole?”  _She knows?? Did someone see and say something? She’s calm.. maybe she doesn’t know anything._

”I see how she’s been looking at you, Wave. And lately, you seem really happy. Especially when she’s around. Given our fucked up family history, I think anything that makes you happy is a good thing.” Waverly smiles and nods slowly. 

“Wy, you have no idea what that means to me. I’m...we’ve been seeing each other for a little while now. And I don’t know if that makes me a lesbian or gay or bi, or whatever.. but she, she makes me feel differently than I ever have before.” 

“Well, I don’t think you have to know, Waves. If it feels good, just go with it. And let’s face it, anyone is better than that shit ticket.” Wynonna motions over to Champ who’s pouring a beer down one of his buddies’ throats. 

“It does, feel good, I mean.” 

Wynonna winks, “I bet it does.” 

 

“Ugh! Wynonna!! You know that’s not what I meant! And for the record we haven’t....”

Wynonna rolls her eyes and downs her drink, pointing for another one. “Do you want to go there, with her? Have you ever been there before, with a girl?” 

Waverly leans in, “No.. but I do want to. Nicole makes me feel safe, and sexy. Actually, I think tonight might be.. she’s making me dinner, at her place.” 

“First of all, ew. I don’t need to know all the dirty details. And second, if Nicole is half as good as you make her out to be, she’ll wait as little or long as you want. And if not, I’ll shoot those ginger waves off her head so fast that Wyatt would be jealous. Anyway, I have some demons to send to hell, so I’ll be going.” She stumbles of her stool and out of the bar, leaving Waverly to tend to the few rambunctious customers inside. 

 

—

Nicole flips through the pages on her desk, wondering why there’s a missing person’s report on a dog. God, this town is weird sometimes. 

_Ding. Ding._

Nicole’s phone went off, and she decides to check it, not like there’s much else going on around here. But she did NOT expect this. There was a text from Waverly, which she had assumed would be about tonight’s menu, making sure everything was vegan-approved. 

Instead she got a picture. A HOT picture. It was Waverly with a very low cut shirt on in the mirror in Shorty’s breakroom. Waverly was wearing this black laced bra, with pink stripes on the edges, exposed by the v-neck t-shirt. Her toned stomach showed slightly, and Nicole could tell that Waverly had abs, making it ever more clear that she takes very good care of her body. She had one hand in her front pocket pulling them down slightly to show off one of her hip bones. She captioned it “I can’t wait for dinner tonight.”

 

Nicole’s weight shifted in her chair.  _Waverly just sent me a dirty photo. About tonight._ She tried to stifle the ache she felt between her legs by crossing them. It wasn’t working. She kept thinking about Waverly’s body, something she had felt with her hands but not yet seen. She wanted to rip off Waverly’s clothes this morning. Leading her into the back hall of Shorty’s was so goddamn hot..and then the way Waverly tasted, the feeling of Waverly’s mouth on her neck. 

Stop. She has to stop. 

 

_Waverly probably has no idea what she’s doing to me. She sent me this picture.. but I can’t read too much into this._

Nicole reaches down between her legs and adjusted her pants to try and limit the friction there. She has to calm down, especially before she goes home and gets ready for Waverly. Nicole likes Waverly, a lot. She doesn’t want to rush her into anything she’s not ready for, even though her body says otherwise. 

 

But if Waverly is going to keep sending these pictures.. does that mean she’s ready? If it does, then Nicole is going to make sure it’s the most romantic and perfectly planned first night together that ever existed. 

 

She checks the clock and figures she can leave in about 20 minutes. She can get candles and food, some flowers and some music, or a movie, she hasn’t decided. Wine, she has to get wine. Nicole was ready for this, and she will wait, if that’s what Waverly wants. 

Nicole just has to stop thinking about it, about her body, about what she might look like naked, what she might sound like when she says “Nicole” between moans, what she might taste like...


End file.
